


No Time Like the Present To Accidently Reveal That You're in Love With Your Best Friend

by almostshadydelusion



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Martha Kent's lemonade, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Whump, again i'm so sorry, lex luthor whump, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: Super angsty Lex has unrequited feeling for Clark. Like super angsty. Don't say I didn't warn you.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	No Time Like the Present To Accidently Reveal That You're in Love With Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad angsty time bois, girls and my nongender conforming peeps. This doesn't have a strict setting for where this is in the show so you can read without any spoilers.

“God, Clark. I… I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” He steps back and Clark is silent. Lex leaves as quickly as he came in. Clark lets him go.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. God Damnit Luthor.” Lex mutters under his breath. He slams the car door, barking orders to drive back to the mansion. He sits in back, head in his hands wondering where things went wrong.

He’d arrived at Clark’s. Stepped out of the car, made his way to the door where Clark greeted him. His hair fell into his eyes. Lex wanted to reach out and brush it away, but he didn’t, he was always a coward like that. Clark did it himself, making a joke about needing a haircut. He had offered Lex a drink, fresh Martha Kent lemonade that eased the harsh rays of the Kansan sun.

Lex shouldn’t have accepted.

Clark’s infectious smile and signature red shirt lulled him into complacency.

He really shouldn’t have accepted.

He had entered the familiar house and sat in Martha’s kitchen. He took the condensation dripping glass with the ice already melting. His fingers met with Clark’s and he suppressed the shiver that made its way through his entire body.

His eyes watched Clark’s broad shoulder and Lex had to remind himself, not for the first time that this was his friend. He can’t risk looking at Clark like that. He was a Luthor. Luthor’s aren’t allowed to stare and fantasise about running away with farm boys. He tears his eyes away as Clark turns. Clark makes another joke, this time about the ice melting. They both laughed.

His eyes caught on a bead of sweat on Clark’s temple. It dripped down past Clark’s crystal blue eyes, eyes that made Lex constantly berate himself for inappropriate and definitely not Luthor like thoughts about his best friend. The truth was seeing Clark all drenched in sweat, in tight jeans and soaked shirts, make Lex’s dreams very interesting. But they also make him hate himself.

‘Don’t imagine your best friend shirtless or pantless or underwearless and certainly don’t imagine him laying over you, sweat rolling down his arms and pressing you into the mattress. No Lex don’t imagine it.’

He imagined it.

It took him awhile before he realised that Clark had even said something, let alone moved to kneel in front of him.

“Are you ok Lex? Here drink some water too, it might be oncoming heatstroke.” Lex felt the blood rush to head, which was a nice change from where the blood usually flowed when thinking about Clark.

‘Yeah heatstroke and not imagining erotic scenarios involving your only friend, your only friend who is very much straight and pining after Lois Lane.’ It was only after this thought that he realised that Clark was much too close. He could see those eyes that he could sketch with his eyes closed, having memorised the shape, colour and lashes, long ago.

“I have to go.” Lex made to stand, Clark standing just as quickly, causing a collision. Lex’s body was pressed up against Clark’s. Thin layers of clothes and sweat was the only thing between them.

Clark was helping him to steady himself, probably preparing yet another joke about his clumsiness but that was the last thought on Lex’s mind when he reached upwards to plant a kiss on his Clark’s lips. The man froze and Lex pulled away horrified. He could already see the rejection in his friend’s face.

‘Yes Luthor, just a FRIEND. Nothing else!’.

Lex feels his eyes well with tears at the memory and fights them. He can already feel his father laughing at him. All he’d wanted to do is feel like he could have what he wants, just once.

Even when he knew that Clark was straight and had a massive crush on Lana and then Lois, he has to be selfish.

‘Well I am a Luthor. It’s in my blood. All I had to do was pretend like everything was normal but no I had to fuck it up like everything else in my life. I can’t have what I want and that’s ok. We had accepted that so why when it comes to Clark fucking Kent do you break all your rules.’

Lex sighs out loud.

“You’re a Luthor. It’s all you’re ever going to be. Accept it and move on. You could have almost any other guy so forget about him.” But Lex doesn’t think he’ll ever forget about him. No, Lex knows he can never forget about Clark Kent, he’d never be anything without him. So, Lex accepts his fate and isn’t that a very Luthor thing to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can probably tell it's not edited and just a long stream of sad thoughts. I hate but love to make Lex sad. My first Smallville fic.


End file.
